


Her First Mother's Day

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's the second Sunday in May and Leonard knows exactly what he wants to do.





	Her First Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Leonard watched his wife sleep peacefully, an expression close to awe on his face. Molly had proved to be stronger and more resilient than anyone thought, and more level-headed than anyone else in their found family at crunch time.

He chuckled softly as he thought about her calmly giving out orders while everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, including him.

Something made him pull out his phone and check the date, his face splitting into an uncharacteristic grin when he realized what day it was.

* * *

Molly McCoy woke to two beautiful sights – her husband sitting beside her hospital bed as he cradled their newborn son, and two dozen yellow roses in a crystal vase on the windowsill.

“Who sent those?” she murmured.

Leonard grinned at her. “The kid and me - I realized what day it was.” He adjusted their son’s position so the baby could look at her. “James and I want to wish you a happy Mother’s Day.”

She grinned at them happily. “Thank you. You know, Mothering Sunday was in March.”

“Yeah, I know, but since this kid’s half-American, I see no problem with celebrating both now that he’s here.” He leaned to kiss her hair. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” She reached out to stroke their son’s dark brown hair. “And I love you, Jimmy. This is a perfect way to spend Mother’s Day.”

“Then I hope they’ll all be like this.”

Molly beamed at him. “I’m sure they will be.”


End file.
